Karakura High School
by Mukukuku
Summary: Ichigo has constantly moving due to his father's job. They finally settle back town into his home town of Karakura, there he meets a certain midget. IchixRuki
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters… but if I did then I would take over the world Bwahahahaha… *clears throat* ahem… yes. Anyways on with the story.

"Normal dialogue,"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling/Screaming"**

Prologue

(Ichigo's POV)

I sighed in frustration at my dumbass father's antics. This had been at _**least**_ the sixth time we had moved within these last couple of months. I can't even remember the last time I've seen even half of my shit, ever since we had first packed up. I was then rudely startled out of my thoughts by the dumbass extraordinaire.

"Hey baka-sochi, aren't you done packing, were waiting down here!" Questioned the over exuberant voice of my father, Isshin Kurosaki. He is a tall muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. "My darling daughters are already done!"

"Stuff it you old goat, I'm almost finished!" I yelled back. Seriously, my father can act like such a child. I gathered the rest of my things and headed downstairs only to see my father hugging (and crying, but he would deny it to anyone who asked) a life sized poster of my mother, who had recently passed.

"Quit sniveling old man." Came the voice of my younger sister Karin. Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders along with a ponytail. She is more often than not seen in sportswear, giving her more of a tomboy appearance. She sometimes had a scowl on her face which even I was proud. "And hurry up and take down that poster." She practically ordered.

"**Oh Masaki, our daughter is so cruel!"** If anything he seemed to get louder. If he yells any louder I'm going to have to introduce his face to my foo-… Ah, I slightly winced at the sound of my father's face crunching against Karin's powerful soccer kick, got to love the beauty of athletics.

"Tou-san, stop antagonizing Nii-chan and Karin-chan!" Exclaimed my other younger sister Yuzu. Her appearance is in stark contrast to her twin sister's. She has shoulder length brown hair and she usually styles it in two pigtails with her hairclip on the right pigtail. She is more girly than Karin and usually wears bright clothes, rather than just blue and black like Karin.

"Even Yuzu is being cruel to me Masaki!" My father cried in despair, while muttering something about puberty and hormones.

Becoming increasingly annoyed with the dumbass, I decided to delicately "ask" my father to hurry up… By kicking him in the ass. After nodding in an accomplished manner to myself we finally decided to speed things up, and finish packing. Yuzu made lunch for us and we booked it out of the bustling city of Tokyo as fast as one could in said city.

'So, we're moving back to Karakura Town eh?' I thought to myself. 'Well it couldn't be as bad as last time.' And that's the beginning of the story about how I, Ichigo Kurosaki moved back to my home town.

A/N: This is my first story in about three years so cut me a break in my grammar and what not. I'll catch all of my fans (which = 0) later ^_^ b.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Strawberry

A/N: Now for Chapter… Cheer dammit… don't you ignore me.

"Normal dialogue,"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling/Screaming"**

Disclaimer: I have pink shirt that used to be white. You do the math.

Chapter 1: The New Strawberry… Kid

(No POV)

Kurosaki, Ichigo liked to consider himself as a simple person with simple wants and needs, like how he wants to eat chocolate without anyone giving him shit for it, or maybe his father to stop waking him up in the morning. Let's go back about thirty seconds ago.

"**GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!" **Isshin Kurosaki screamed loudly while breaking into in a run and jumping dramatically with his foot poised to strike towards his Ichigo was asleep and had a "moment of weakness" his father had to keep him on his toes… right?

Any normal person would be pretty surprised to see an orange haired teenager, holding his father down on the ground… by his face. That's the scene that Karin had walked into. She then proceeded to turn around and walk down stairs of their new house and into the kitchen. "Ichi-nii is awake Yuzu." Karin declared.

"Okay I'll get started on breakfast!" Yuzu… always the thoughtful one, she took up all the chores when Masaki died; everyone believes that it's her way of coping.

"Don't worry about dad." Karin stated.

"Why?" Yuzu questioned her twin.

"After Ichi-nii is done he won't be able to eat." Karin responded.

"**WHAT KIND OF FATHER ATTACKS HIS SON WHILE HE'S SLEEPING!"**

"**I was trying to keep you on your toes!" **

"**Well I'm pretty sure normal fathers don't play stupid tricks on their sons."**

"**But, Ichigo."**

"**What?"**

"**Tricks are for kids!"**

The next thing that the Kurosaki household heard was the girlish screams of their eccentric father, followed by breaking glass, and a body hitting the ground outside with a loud thunk.

"Is he gonna be okay?" questioned Yuzu, almost scared for her father. Despite the idiot's antics she does feel concerned about her brother and father often scuffled around and fought. She was afraid that they were gonna kill each other one day.

"Nah, Dad's too stupid to stay down for too long," Karin replied. As if on cue he rose like a phoenix from its ashes and smiled to his daughters. Then promptly fell back down to the ground.

Yuzu ran outside to Isshin's side with tears in her eyes, "Daddy are you gonna be okay?"

"No Yuzu, I don't think I will." He coughed dramatically. "He got me pretty good that time," It was easy to tell that he was breaking down.

"DADDY! Don't go towards the light!" Yuzu exclaimed with tears now running down her face.

"Always remember Daddy loves you very muc-" He was abruptly cut off by a foreign object lodged in his chest.

Ichigo, very much unaware of the drama outside as he had begun his trek to his new school; he looked down and realized that he was standing on his dad's lungs. He watched in interest as his father's face was changing several different colors, and briefly wondered to himself if he could make him turn orange.

Shrugging to himself he left for school, and was a bit curious to how much it may have changed.

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki is by definition, the Ice Queen of Karakura High School. She is short (don't let her catch you even thinking that, you'll live longer) and petite, and has pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. She is graceful and cool. But her lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles from her friends, well from the few friends she has.<p>

"Hey, Rukia!" She was interrupted out of her thoughts by her best friend Momo Hinamori. She has brown eyes and black hair which was pulled up into a bun. "How are you today?" She greeted.

"Oh, hey Momo, I'm fine what about you?" She replied.

"I'm fine but, we're going to be late for Shiro-chan's class," Momo stated. Shiro-chan's name is actually Toshiro Hitsugaya; he is a child prodigy who graduated from college by the young age of fourteen. He is short standing at about 133 cm, and has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention to himself. Toshiro hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school kid; after all he is a teacher.

"Yeah we don't need to give the poor guy headache." Rukia laughed.

"We'd better head on to class."

"Yeah let's go!"

They headed to their class, for another boring day at Karakura High School. Little did they know they were about to get a new student.

* * *

><p>(Ichigo's POV)<p>

'Ten minutes here and I'm already bored.' I thought to myself, sometimes I wondered why I couldn't just stay home… 'Never mind, I don't want to be anywhere near the old goat for any longer than I have to.' I thought grimacing to myself. I'm glad that I am not like him.

The bell decided that it wanted to ring signifying my late-ness. I was usually warned about my incredible ability to get lost with a map and compass while pointed in the right direction. You understand my predicament, so I had muscle up all of the pride in my body and ask for direction.

I noticed some white haired kid pass by; being the nice kid he probably is maybe he'll show me to my class. But I couldn't help but to wonder why he wasn't in his elementary school.

(Normal POV)

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not having a good day, his neighbors kept him up all night with some birthday party, he spilt his coffee over his white button up shirt, he then sighed to himself. 'Couldn't get any worse right?'

"Hey kid!"

Of course.

"**THAT'S HITSUGAYA-SENSEI TO YOU!" **

Ichigo blinked at the sudden outburst from the younger… person. "I'm sorry, hold on. Did you say 'Sensei'?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm looking for classroom 2-B."

Toshiro groaned in annoyance, "That's my class." Then he sighed, "Follow me."

Toshiro walked in to see his class talking… and a broken window. He turned to girl sitting uncomfortably in her chair. **"MATSUMOTO!"** The girl in question had two options at this point, leap out the window before she got caught or put the blame on someone else.

"It wasn't me; it was the Yuki-hime (Snow Princess)!"

"That's absurd!" Rukia shouted, seriously blaming her for something she didn't do was complete (Kuchiki family etiquette be damned)… complete bullshit!

"I don't care who it was, just don't do it again!"

"Anyway we have a new student, please enter." He stated coldly.

Ichigo entered the classroom, chest held high with an air of confidence. Then he heard someone ask:

"Is that your natural hair color?"

Ichigo gave the kid a giant DEFCON level 1 Death Glare. He sighed to himself this will be a _'fun'_ year.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 1… finally. I now shout out to Crystalzap by saying- Masaki dies same as cannon they just moved sometime after, then his dad started getting different jobs and they had to move. I'll update steadily but don't expect it constant.


	3. Chapter 2: Lost again

A/N: …Next chapter… so like read it and stuff. Ichigo, do the Disclaimer.

Ichigo: Hell no! You do it.

Me: But… I'm busy trying to get you a love interest!

Ichigo: Tch… How annoying. Zaisuke(-teme) doesn't own Bleach, if he did… *Shudder* Scary thought.

Me: Asshole!

"Normal dialogue,"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling/Screaming"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: An Interesting Introduction<p>

(Ichigo POV)

The shorty, Toshiro looked at me as if I should say something. Raising an eyebrow, I gave my introduction, "The name's Kurosaki, Ichigo 16 years old, nice to meet you." I declared with a fake half-smile. The guys seemed to be able to tell something was off, but the girls seemed to be excited, and started staring at me like I was a piece of meat. 'Strange.'

"Good, now Kurosaki find a seat." Toshiro told me.

"Anywhere?" I inquired

"Go sit by Kuchiki." I looked around, "Kuchiki raise your hand please."

The girl in question raised her hand from behind her text book she was reading she sat at the window seat. I walked over to the desk on her right side, and motioned for a handshake. She looked at my hand as if it was the plague, and promptly sat back down.

'What a Bitch!' I thought angrily, I was just trying to be nice.

"Don't bother with the Ice Queen." A voice spoke in front of me. I looked in the seat opposite of hers.

"And you are?" I questioned.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Matsumoto, Rangiku." She introduced herself. She has long, wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and quite the voluptuous body.

"My name is Ichigo." I replied, "So why did you call her the Ice Queen?"

"Because she never talks to anyone except Momo, she always rejects everyone who asks her out, and she's an overall bitch."

'Wow, they're _obviously_ fond of each other.' I thought. "Hmm, thanks but I'll be able to take care of myself."

The bell rang for the next class.

She seemed to visibly deflate a bit but then quickly shrugged it off. "No problem, call me if you need anything!" She winked flirtatiously toward me. Good thing I was leaving otherwise she would have caught my face all red. Even though I'm a self-proclaimed bad ass; I'm weak to girls who are more _direct _(and voluptuous, not that I would admit that to anyone other than myself).

Sighing to myself, I gathered my things and decided to familiarize myself with the school and take a tour, "I'm sure I won't get lost in this tiny school!" I thought happily.

(3 Hours later)

"Damn it! I'm fucking lost!" I exclaimed to the heavens, it seems that God likes to mind fuck innocent people like myself.

"Hey asshole quit your damn yapping it's fucking annoying!" Mind fuck indeed.

"And who the hell are you?" I replied to the arrogant voice.

"Tch. My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He has light-blue spiky hair as well as light-blue eyes, his uniform was unkempt and messy and he left his blazer open showing much of his chest. He rose his eyebrow, "Well?"

"What?"

"What's your name jackass? It's rude when someone introduces themselves and you won't even tell them your name."

Quite the arrogant asshole, "Whatever, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." I told him.

He looked me over strangely and promptly started laughing his ass off. "HAHAHA! OH MY GOD, YOUR NAME MEANS STRAWBERRY, THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!"

"IT MEANS 'ONE WHO PROTECTS,' YOU PRICK!" If anything he started laughing harder, at this point he was on the ground holding his stomach. His face turned red so it appeared he was having a hard time breathing.

"Jeez everyone always does that shit with my name."

"'Cause, it hilarious!"

"You already said that."

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Hey, Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Tricks are for kids."

Huh Déjà vu.

"The hell?"

"I just felt like saying that… weird."

"Anyways, Kurosaki you're alright." He spoke up again.

"Um, thanks… I think."

"Grimmjow, get moving it's time for class." A new voice spoke up.

"Fuck you, Ulquiorra."

The newly named Ulquiorra has a slender, yet fairly muscular build; he also has a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin. His uniform was neat and tidy, it also had a Karakura High School armband.

"Hey, Grimmjow. What's with the armband?"

"Can't you fuckin' see Kurosaki? He's a member of the school's disciplinary committee."

"Grimmjow watch your language in school. And straighten up your uniform, it looks atrocious." The pale boy spoke up.

"Tch, whatever. See ya later Kurosaki!" With that, Grimmjow promptly ran of faster than Ulquiorra had the chance to notice. He sighed and turned to me.

"Why aren't you going to your next class?" He asked growing more noticeably irritated. With friends like Grimmjow it was easy to understand why he got annoyed easily.

"Um, sorry I kind of got lost." I replied a little embarrassed.

"It's no problem, just follow me." He spoke with that same monotone voice.

"Let me see your schedule." Ulquiorra spoke up once again.

"Yeah, sure." I handed him my class schedule.

"Oh... It seems that you have _that _teacher." He said. It appears to have an expression of slight nervousness. I was a bit surprised by the change on his stoic face that I had become used to.

"Which teacher?" I asked slightly fearing the answer.

"Science, with Kurotsuchi-sensei…" he replied with a shudder.

Wow, even the seemingly stoic, iron walled, emotions of Ulquiorra Cifer, seemed to quiver slightly when mentioning the science teacher.

"He couldn't be that bad, right?" Ulquiorra snorted 'You'll see when you get there,' "We're here."

"Hey thanks. By the way where's my next cla-" I looked around and noticed my escort had already left. "Where'd he go?"

"Ulquiorra left as soon as you guys got here." I whipped around to look for the voice that startled me out of my thoughts. I noticed that it was the Ice Queen herself, Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>AN: Meh I feel like crap… The Bleach anime is getting canceled after the Fullbring arc.

Ichigo: I know right!

Rukia: At least our manga is continuing!

Me: But now we have to go to manga reader . com in order to read it. Anyways I'll update later See ya.


End file.
